


Decimation Of Mankind - [Takashi Komuro x OC]

by Shirasu22



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, High School of the Dead
Genre: F/M, High School, Teen Romance, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, teen couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: A normal day at school ends up becoming a total nightmare when suddenly the undead appear out of nowhere. Ichika and her friends along with her boyfriend must find a way to stay alive.
Relationships: Komuro Takashi/Original Female Character(s), Takashi Komuro/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Act 1: Spring Of The Dead

**||A/N: I'm back! But writing for this old anime I watched before, I'll be slowly updating this book instead so sorry everyone for those waiting on other stories. Those ones will be on hold for a while longer...also those who've watched the anime and read the manga...just a heads up I'm keeping a certain character alive for the sake of this story so yeah...||**

_**'I stayed up late on the day before everything came to an end. Never did we ever imagine that what was in the movies could ever happen in real life...'- Ichika Kobayashi** _

Upon the roof of the school, four teenagers were running hoping to find at least someplace to hide out so help would hopefully arrive. Takashi held a bat in one hand and his girlfriend's hand in the other dragging her behind him, Hisashi and Rei were just behind them.

When one of the undead were in their way Takashi let go of his girlfriend's hand for a moment and struck them down forcing that undead person to move away from him. Grabbing Ichika's hand again they ran even further up the roof of the school.

"Hurry!" Takashi shouts.

Since there was a higher part of the roof the four of them rushed there taking care of any of the zombies around them, Hisashi who nearly gotten bitten by one of those things was clutching his arm due to the pain of how tight the grip was.

"Hisashi are you okay?" Takashi asked.  
"Yeah..." Hisashi says.

As Takashi helped Hisashi up the steps Ichika dealt with one of the zombies behind Rei and finished it off it a roundhouse kick which made the thing fall backwards and have its head smashed into the ground hard.

"Did you see that? We need to smash their heads to kill them." Hisashi says.  
"Rei! Hisashi! Ichika! Come on!" Takashi shouts.  
"We'll need something to keep them out of here," Ichika tells them.

After they all made it to the top Takashi grabbed Ichika's arm and gave her a worried but slightly angry look, Ichika sighed but looked to the side muttering why did he give a damn now suddenly? That shocked him for a moment but they ignored it as they wondered what the fuck was going on!

****Earlier That Morning****

A girl with nice beautiful long white coloured hair was seen walking down the halls in search of her boyfriend Takashi Komuro...that would be Ichika Kobayashi. She was known to have an attitude with anyone who annoyed her or messed with her friends...she was also captain of the girl's volleyball team so she was indeed quite athletic.

Getting to the outside where the spiral stairway was she actually did find her boyfriend but overheard him mumble away about Rei or something that he and Rei made as a promise when they were kids.

 _'So he's still hung up on her huh?'_ Ichika thought with a frown.

"Ugh, that's so stupid." A voice was heard who turned out to be Takagi.  
"What do you want?" Takashi asked her.  
"Every time you have to face something you don't like you always come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own pity corner! Look at you! Good god! The first semester just started. How are you going to make it through the year?" Takagi asked.  
"I could say the same to you, the fifth period isn't even over yet," Takashi tells her.  
"It's okay because I'm a genius, unlike you who got into this school with dumb luck." Takagi scoffs.  
"Takagi, why do you always diss me like that?" Takashi asked.  
"Because I don't like stupid people." Takagi resorts.  
"What?" Takashi asked.  
"Especially those ones that can't admit their stupid. I mean, you're pretty stupid but at least you know you are. So if I tell you that your stupid, maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid!" Takagi scoffs.  
"You know that logic for a self-proclaimed genius sure stinks if you ask me," Ichika speaks up.

Takashi quickly turned around seeing his girlfriend walking up the steps towards them then watched as she stood there with her arms crossed and her blue eyes just glaring at Takagi who rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Grow up! Mopping because your little friend dumped you...stupid. You should be lucky you got any girl at all! It seems to be dumb luck your dating Ichika too." Takagi says before walking away.

Ichika sighed and looked at the stairs she walked up from and didn't look at Takashi, so he really wasn't over Rei yet. Usually, it didn't bother Ichika but when others saw it...there wasn't much of the feeling of wanting to talk anymore so when she made an attempt to leave Takashi quickly grabbed her hand.

"Ichika wait..." Takashi pleaded.  
"Why? So I can hear about how you still love Rei?" Ichika asked.  
"I know I said I was fine with it...but it still hurts..." Ichika adds.  
"I'm sorry, I've been hurting you all this time and I haven't done anything about it..." Takashi frowns.

When Ichika didn't respond he gently tugged her towards him and soon brought her into his arms hugging her as he rested his chin on her head. Ichika took a moment before she slowly wrapped her arms around him hugging him back gripping his school uniform jacket.

After he kissed her forehead in comfort when they heard a noise at the front gates of the school when they both looked there was a man just continued to run himself into the closed gates of the school.

"Who is that? A trespasser?" Takashi asked.  
"Who knows..." Ichika replied.

The couple then watched as some of the teachers arrived and tried to get the guy out of the area but when horrified the both of them watched as the creepy guy at the gates bit the arm of one of the teachers and watched as he fell to the ground in utter agony.

Takashi held Ichika more to him protectively as they both watched in horror as the teachers there started killing each other, which made Takashi back away a bit though took Ichika with him who hid her face in his chest.

"We gotta get out of here babe," Takashi says.  
"Let's go!" Ichika replies.

Taking her hand in his Takashi ran off with her as they rushed back to the classroom when Takashi had forced the classroom door open suddenly the classroom went silent, the teacher, of course, scoffed at the two for skipping but they ignored him as Takashi forced Rei out of her seat as Hisashi stood up as well.

"Dude what are you doing?" Hisashi asked Takashi.  
"People just got killed in the front gate," Ichika explains.  
"No bullshit." Takashi defends her.  
"Are you serious?" Hisashi asked Ichika.  
"Yeah cause she's making shit like that up." Takashi scoffed.  
"Jesus! What's going on, you two!? I can never understand-" Rei started but got interrupted.

**SLAP!!**

Ichika's blue eyes widen as she just witnessed her boyfriend slaps Rei across the face, oh boy if that happened to her she'd kick Takashi's ass. After a few more words were exchanged Takashi, Ichika, Rei and Hisashi were running down the halls as the two explained what happened.

After they finally found the supply closet Hisashi handed over a bat to Takashi and broke off a broomstick for Rei, and for Ichika a different wooden bat. Rei told them they should call the police, her father. She tried but he didn't recognize her voice.

"What about your mother? She's in the military right?" Hisashi asked Ichika.  
"She is...but I highly doubt she'll answer." Ichika frowns.  
"Wouldn't she quickly answer if she knows about this?" Takashi asked.  
"If Rei couldn't get to her father then how the hell do you expect me to get an answer from my own mother?" Ichika replies her expression showing just how worried she was about it.

Takashi hugged Ichika again as the guy in the announcements spoke up, later though things went silent and the next thing they heard was the guy shouting at someone and much later his dying screams then silence again.

That quickly created a panic among the students as screams from them were heard, Ichika gripped Takashi's shirt more which shocked him but when he looked at her he clearly saw the fear in her eyes. His brave and smart girlfriend was showing such fear in her eyes that he's never seen before.

"This way!" Hisashi says.  
"Where are you going? We gotta get out of here!" Takashi tells him.  
"The building is to crowd with students. We need to go through the management building." Hisashi tells him.  
"Hisashi is right, shut up and do what he says." Rei glares.  
"Then get your ass moving!" Ichika replies.

Ichika never did like how Rei would treat Takashi, so the _'friendship'_ between the two was not much of a friendship anyway. But without much of a choice, Takashi followed after those two dragging his girlfriend along with them.

Making it out they later ran into a well-known teacher and a fight broke out, when Hisashi went to help Rei by putting the undead teacher in a headlock Hisashi nearly got bit when Ichika bashed the teacher's head in with her bat.

"I...I killed...." Ichika said shocked.

Shaking beyond belief Ichika let the wooden bat fall to the ground under her as she stepped back in shock, while Rei checked on Hisashi, Takashi on the other hand checked up on his girlfriend as he held her in his arms as she shook in shock and nearly started having a panic attack.

"Shhh it's fine, you're gonna be fine," Takashi whispers to her rubbing one of her arms.  
"B-But I killed someone..." Ichika forces out.  
"Thanks for the save, Ichika," Hisashi says.  
"Oh yeah...thanks..." Rei said after a few seconds.  
"We can handle one of them but there's no way." Takashi states.  
"The roof," Hisashi suggests.  
"The roof?" Rei asks.  
"If we go there...and barricade ourselves there..." Ichika's voice slowly getting back to normal.  
"Let's go." Takashi agreed.

Ichika picked up her bat and held Takashi's hand with her free hand, at times on their way to the roof Takashi made sure to squeeze her hand a few times in constant comfort. When they did arrive at the roof the sight shocked them as they saw all that was happening around the school...there were lots of them already...

"Holy shit, it's happening everywhere!" Takashi pointed out.  
"But everything was normal! Everything was fine a minute ago!" Rei shouts in shock.  
"It's just like the movies and games I've seen..." Ichika whispers.

Just then a large military helicopter flew by and the force from it nearly pushed Ichika and Rei off the roof if it wasn't for their boyfriends grabbing ahold of them. Ichika quickly recognized them and noticed it was the military force her mother was in.

"Wait...my mother is with those guys!" Ichika explains.  
"Over here!" Rei shouts.  
"Don't bother, that's the self-defence force," Hisashi tells her.  
"What the hell mom...are you guys even doing anything about this...?" Ichika said closing her eyes and sighing.  
"Ichika..." Takashi mutters.

Soon they were nearly surrounded by them so they quickly left the area to a better area of the school's roof.

****Back To Present****

"Why...Why is this happening." Rei asked scared.  
"There has to be a reason, maybe if we figure out what causes it we can stop it," Hisashi says.  
"If the military and the government couldn't stop it...what makes you think we can?" Ichika asked.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Rei asked.  
"Usually in the movies or games it turns out to be some form of virus either created by the government or it's something in the medical field that didn't watch over properly." Ichika sighs.  
"What do you mean babe?" Takashi asked.  
"Think about it. People get killed by these things when they get bit, then they return back to life and kill others. It spread so fast as a virus would..." Ichika explains.  
"You think it's a deadly virus?" Hisashi asked.  
"What more evidence do you need?" Ichika asked.

The four of them were up on the tallest part of the roof of the school and used chairs and tables to keep whatever zombies out there at bay for now. Ichika was sitting between Takashi's legs as his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back on him.

_**'On the day that everything came to an end, my best friend nearly got bitten and would've been killed if it wasn't for Ichika, and as I held that very girl that I loved in my arms in hopes to comfort her...I've realized that I did indeed move on. I loved Ichika.' - Takashi Komuro** _


	2. Act 2: Escape From The Dead

**||A/N: There's gonna be a lot of switches in this chapter, I mean it is going by the anime so yeah...hopefully you'll forgive me...well those who bother to read this book that is...||**

Takagi and Hirano both watched those still alive in the school pretty much turn not only into undead themselves but also into rather bigger assholes when it came to trying to get out of the school alive. No surprise there honestly though.

Since standing around wouldn't do them any good they decided to run off within the halls to find a place where they could hide for now since where they were at now wasn't really safe...then again where the hell in this place was even safe?

  
"Takagi, where do you think your running too?" Hirano asked.  
"And what exactly is your brilliant plan?" Takagi asked instead.  
"Well, I was going to talk to the teachers..." Hirano says.  
"That's pointless, what do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?" Takagi replied.  
"But Takagi! This is just...it's kinda..." Hirano starts.

  
Already having enough of this Takagi asked him if he wished to die or live, not to mention other students had the same idea and as result, they got killed by the very teachers inside the faculty room.

  
"You want to live right? Then stick with me. Let's go chubby." Takagi tells him.

  
****On The Roof****

  
Takashi and Ichika were sitting together with Ichika between her boyfriend's legs as she took the moment to just rest her eyes as she had seemed to have fallen asleep on Takashi, a tanned hand gently pushed her bangs away from her face as Takashi smiled at his sleeping girlfriend.

  
"I'm amazed she can fall asleep in a time like this." Hisashi comments.  
"She seems so relaxed for someone who nearly went into a complete panic attack," Rei mutters looking away.  
"Leave her be, she's been through a lot today...we all have." Takashi sighed.

  
Not long later though Ichika woke up with a gasp as she had been not dreaming rather having a nightmare, this startled Takashi who grabbed her shoulders asking if she was okay which she nodded after taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

  
"Are you okay?" Takashi asked.  
"Y-Yeah...just a nightmare." Ichika sighed.  
"Surprised you were able to get any sleep at all," Hisashi says.  
"Not much at all really..." Ichika whispered shaking her head.

  
After a few more words of comfort to Ichika was made Rei asked her if she could use Ichika's phone to call her father, commenting that there was a number that she could use to quickly get her father on the line hopefully to tell him she was okay and that they needed help.

  
"Sure here...hopefully he can tell us what to do since he's a police officer," Ichika replied handing over her phone.

  
But the call ended up horrible as her father couldn't hear her but did explain little bits of what they should do before the line got cut off, when Ichika was given her phone back Rei began crying since her father couldn't hear her voice. This worried Ichika and she quickly tried to call her mom.

  
"What are you doing? Hisashi asked while holding Rei.  
"See if my mom has any plans for what to do..." Ichika says.  
"But didn't you say she might not even answer?" Takashi asked.  
"I still have to try!" Ichika replied.

  
Calling her mother's personal phone didn't go well either as her mother did end up picking up the phone but since Ichika placed it on speaker all of them overheard her mother bark out orders to others while explaining in complete detail what they should do and where they needed to go for her team to come to save them. What made Ichika's blood run cold was the dying screams of some people, gunshots and then this line too went dead.

  
"M-Mom? Mom!" Ichika shouts.  
"We need to get the fuck out of here," Takashi says holding Ichika's hand.  
"Don't worry, Ichika...we'll get there and meet up with your mother," Hisashi explains.  
"Yeah, she already has a team on the way!" Rei smiled.  
"R-Right, let's find a way off the roof...gather any more survivors and get to where my mother said to go." Ichika nods tearfully.

  
****With Takagi & Hirano****

  
"Takagi, I know it's against school rules but do you have your cell phone on you?" Hirano asked.  
"I'm a straight-A student. Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" Takagi scoffed.  
"Well, the police maybe?" Hirano asked.  
"God, your so stupid. Look how serious this is. There's no way people haven't called them already. But yet we haven't heard a single siren." Takagi explains.  
"So this is happening all over?" Hirano asked.  
"Gee, ya think!? I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already. But look at how things are!" Takagi tells him.  
"Maybe we should call the Self-Defence Force or something...you know Kobayashi's mother works there! She could help!" Hirano says.  
"I wouldn't' expect much from them," Takagi replied.  
"I know they couldn't conduct any defence or public security operations without government order but-" Hirano was explaining but got interrupted.  
"That's not what I meant!" Takagi yells.  
"Well, what did you mean exactly," Hirano asked.  
"Ugh! They're just like the police. What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all cities out there? Listen. There are 130 million people. How many of them do you think work for the Self-Defence Force? And what if the same things have been happening inside the Self-Defence Force? Even if Kobayashi could get a hold of her mother there's no telling if she could get her mother to even rescue us. She could be already fighting what's happening as we speak." Takagi explains.

  
Since one of the zombies was heading their way they had to head somewhere else to stay safe. Though honestly, Takagi did know that if Ichika did get a hold of her mother then she could actually have somewhere to meet up with her mother to get out of this fight alive.

  
****In The Infirmary****

  
A student that brought his injured friend to the infirmary ended up actually being one of those who was bit and later died only to come back and turning into one of them which sadly the guy had to kill his friend and in the middle of it he begged for forgiveness from him.

  
Behind him was a busty blonde school nurse that Miss Shizuka the school's nurse...she began looking for stuff as she muttered away, the student there pretty much told her that they shouldn't stay that they needed to get out of there and head towards a safer place.

  
Though Shizuka not taking things seriously tried to grab whatever she could carry on her person for now but that's when more of the zombified students broke into the room and attacked the poor guy who protected the school's nurse...only then did she seem to have the perfect moment to forget his name...which shocked the guy who ended up falling to the ground from the weight of the zombies trying to get a bite out of him.

  
Three zombies approached her but thankfully a woman with purple long hair arrived and killed each one of them, though honestly the dude who decided to protect Miss Shizuka ended up asking the woman who introduced herself as Saeko Busujima to mercy kill him due to the fact he wasn't interested becoming one of those things.

  
Saeko accepted the guy's offer and as he smiled sadly he allowed Saeko to use her wooden sword to bash his head in so he wouldn't/couldn't become one of those things and kill someone else as well.

  
From there, even more, zombies arrived and Saeko took a stance getting ready for another battle.

  
****With Takagi****

  
Takagi and Hirano arrived at the woodshop classroom and thankfully it was empty, after demanding Hirano to lock the door and after he did they looked at the other stuff around the room which in the end Hirano ended up making something out rather quickly with the supplies that they had around them.

  
Meanwhile, as Hirano was fixing up the nail gun for himself the zombies arrived and were trying to get inside the classroom, soon as they did though Hirano started to send nails into the heads of the zombies that broke into the classroom rather quickly.

  
One by one they fell.

  
****On The Roof****

  
"Are you ready?" Takashi asked.  
"Yeah!" Rei replied.  
"Turn it!" Takashi yells as the zombies began to try to get through again.  
"Hold on tight babe!" Takashi told Ichika.  
"Don't worry I will!" Ichika replies holding some parts of the water hose behind him.

  
 _'That's my girl...'_ Takashi thought with a smile.

  
When both Takashi and Ichika yelled for Hisashi and Rei to turn the water pressure on to maximum pressure making Ichika stumble back a bit when she and Takashi lost their grip for a moment there but quickly held onto the hose again though water did end up getting everywhere and on Ichika herself.

  
But in the end, they did end up sending it to the zombie hoard that was there behind the barrier of tables and chairs.

  
****With Takagi****

  
Back in the woodshop classroom, Takagi was hiding behind Hirano who was shooting nails at any zombies that came into the classroom, he did ask her to put the other nails and other stuff in his bag but she argued about not telling her what to do...

  
Well in the end she does end up doing so after Hirano ended up being 'chibi' and asking rather nicely. Which weirded her out.

  
****With Ichika****

"Are you two okay?" Rei yells out.  
"I-I'm okay, Ichika? What about you?" Takashi asked.  
"I'm fine, just a little bit wet but I'll survive," Ichika replies.

  
Takashi slightly smirked at this which Ichika rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend's antics that but then they both did end up shooting at the zombies with the water which ended up sending them tumbling down the stairs, both Takashi and Ichika cheered and smiled at one another by that.

  
****With Takagi****

  
After the zombies in the classroom were all down for the count for sure they got a bag filled with more ammo that Hirano would need and not long after that he asked her why she was still around him though all he got as a response was that she was a good person' apparently.

  
From there he began to get ready for them to escape and pretty much that's what they did.

  
****With Ichika****

  
"Fire hose...not too shabby," Takashi says with a small smirk.  
"Next time sweetheart try to aim." Ichika laughs as she took off her uniform shirt.  
"Yeah, but you should-" Takashi started but stopped as he watched her take her shirt off.

  
His cheeks turned pink slightly but he scoffed when he noticed a tank top underneath her school uniform though he honestly should've known since his girlfriend was indeed a total tomboy and was in fact actually wearing black leggings with her uniform since she hated skirts, to begin with.

  
"Damnit...you teased me on purpose didn't you?" Takashi pouted.  
"Don't you know me better, dear?" Ichika grins.  
"Yeah, but I guy can dream right?" Takashi chuckled.  
"Babe I'm not about to go full-on half-naked in front of other guys. I don't think you'd like that huh?" Ichika asked.  
"Hell no." Takashi quickly replied.

  
She had a point, since Hisashi was still here he didn't want him nor other guys to see his girlfriend like that...course he hasn't either but still...Ichika was his girlfriend after all and they were hormonal teenagers so...

  
Rei and Hisashi soon arrived just as Ichika finished wrapping the sleeves of her uniform shirt around her waist, Hisashi and Rei handed them both their bats and they made their way down the steps of that one area on the roof reminiscing about what happened between the four of them during a fire drill in Jr. High.

  
On their way back inside the school, it was talked about where they should go, Takashi told them they should head to his place but Ichika notified them that they should go with what her mother said and honestly that seemed to be their best bet.

  
Running hand in hand Takashi lead his girlfriend and the other two back inside the school. Killing any zombies in their way.

****Takashi's POV****

  
I knew what Ichika said was the truth, we needed to gather any more survivors to make our numbers higher for better survival, but I knew my mom was in a place just like this...just like how Miss Kobayashi was as well...and that's what scared me. But as of this moment, I was solely focused on Ichika's safety that I wanted to make sure she got out of here alive...though I know I'd have to survive as well for her sake too.

  
****With Takagi****

  
A zombie was up ahead of them and Takagi took this chance to test something out, she threw a wet towel at the head of it and nothing happened apparently it seems like they didn't know of anything around them she threw another at the lockers which made a loud sound. Thus the zombie began to ram itself into the lockers.

  
"Do you see that? They don't even react to something hitting their bodies. Big dumbasses. Their senses are dead, they only respond to sound. Most likely, they can't see either, otherwise, they wouldn't bump into the lockers." Takagi tells him.  
"Well, what about heat?" Hirano asks.  
"I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out," Takagi says.

  
When they were gonna head off Hirano commented on not liking to walk...which Takagi decided to scold him rather loudly mind you about the fact that that's why he was 'so fat' and how he needed to stay off the chips...which just lead even more zombies to arrive proving her point on their attraction to sound.

  
****With Saeko****

  
Saeko brought Miss Shizuka with her and effortlessly dodged a zombie by pushing them to the side, since they couldn't stay where they were as it was clearly no longer safe she brought the school nurse with her to go somewhere else that should be safe for a bit.

  
Though it was clear this nurse wasn't so bright at all...not to mention her skirt was a bit tight so when she tripped over a rug Saeko decided to rip up one side of it so it would be easier for Shizuka to run in...though honestly, she complained the whole time about what brand it was too which Saeko asked if her life was more important or was that of her clothing.

  
"Both are!" Shizuka shouts.

  
Good grief...

  
Suddenly a loud sound was heard followed by the sound of what was similar to shots fired.

  
"It came from the faculty room." Saeko comments.

  
****With Takagi****

  
Hirano was shooting at the zombies in front of the room they arrived at, Takagi on the other hand decided to scold him...loudly once again resulting in even more of them to arrive and some got up behind her which she ended up screaming out loud which alerted Takashi, Ichika, Rei, Hisashi, Saeko and even Shizuka forcing them to run as fast as they could to where they heard the scream.

  
Meanwhile, Takagi was backing away and called out for Hirano but he was out of nails and since she dropped the bag and fell back over it there wasn't much the two could do as she began to throw the schools trophies at them trying to keep the zombies at bay from her but it, of course, didn't work and she ended up using a power drill to kill whatever zombie came at her.

  
And at that moment everyone who heard her screams arrived and helped take down the other zombies around them rather quickly together. After everything settled Takagi pretty much had a breakdown after some of them introduce themselves to one another.

Takagi ended up crying in the arms of Saeko as everyone looked away, Takashi and Ichika held each other's hands as they heard her crying her eyes out the group just stood there as she did.

Once everyone was in the faculty room Hirano, Hisashi and Takashi were barricading the door while the girls had decided to take a break and sit down to rest, not long after though the guys were finished they asked the girls what they thought about it which resulted in them saying everything looked good.

Takashi ended up having Ichika stand up only for him to sit in her seat and bring her back down to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist making her blush at this. Later Rei handed them a water bottle since there wasn't much they had to share...not that either of them would complain.

When it was questioned on why they needed the keys to the bus that the school used for games it was explained by Takashi that they were going to go for their families starting with those who lived closer to the school and go one by one to gather everyone so they could all leave together.

But the explanation on how they were gonna get out of there was quickly silence by the tv in the room they were in stating the state of the world, gathering around the tv it was said that there were several outbreaks around the world...so it wasn't just where they were it was clearly all over the world.

The reported ended up getting killed on-air as well did the cameraman which shocked everyone in that room that witnessed this. What the fuck!? So this is actually literally happening all over the world...


	3. Act 3: Democracy Under The Dead

The TV changed to a different reporter who told everyone to remain indoors unless it was necessary to go outside, not much else was told since they too needed to gather more info but needed to be safe as well in order for them to gather said info.

"Is that all!? Why didn't they tell us anything else!?" Takashi shouts after punching a desk.  
"They don't want to cause a panic..." Ichika muttered.  
"A panic?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah, you idiot!" Takagi scoffed.  
"Takagi just shut up why don't you." Ichika sighed.  
"Oh yeah? Well, what do you know then, Kobayashi?" Takagi asked in a snobby manner.  
"First panic, then chaos. Chaos causes a disruption of order. And then when disrupted-" Ichika got interrupted.  
"Well, you should hand it all over to the walking corpses." Takagi interrupted her.

Ichika narrowed her blue eyes at the girl but just as she was gonna take a step forward Takashi grabbed her arm and held her back, getting into a fight here wasn't even the right time so she just scoffed and crossed her arms ignoring the pink haired girl who currently thought that since she was so smart she could just bash everyone...

A new reporter was on the TV and when Ichika saw her mother in action she smiled but it quickly faded when she saw zombies all around her, then the video feed cut off and Ichika stumbled into a table pressing her hands on the top of it to hold herself up. Takashi, Rei and Hisashi were at her sides trying to calm her down as she was in total shock.

"Ichika are you okay?" Rei asked.  
"Just breath babe." Takashi comments rubbing her back gently.  
"T-There was so many...a-around her." Ichika mutters.  
"I'm sure she's doing fine, we just need to gather anymore survivors and go meet up with her." Hisashi says.  
"Meet up with who now!?" Takagi yells.  
"We managed to get in contact with Ichika's mother, she told us to gather whoever we could then meet up with her in a day or two." Takashi says glaring at her.  
"Wait so a team from the Self-Defence Force is coming for us?" Hirano asked.  
"Yeah but we need to make sure to get there alive." Hisashi says.  
"Then we must work together, put our differences aside and team up." Saeko explains.  
"What's our best way out of here?" Rei asked.  
"Sorry to break it to you stupid but we're just gonna have to go out through the front." Takagi says.  
"We really don't have any other choice..." Ichika sighed.  
"Let's go." Takashi told.

Since all of them were ready to go all of them kept as silent as they could killing any of he zombies in their way, since their numbers were larger it proved to be more effective as they were able to deal with each zombie much quicker then usual.

"Let's make something clear there's no need to engage in a fight unless its necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, got it?" Saeko tells.  
"Remember their sensitive to sound so keep it quite. And they are strong enough to rip through normal doors, once they get a hold of you they'll tear you to shreds. So be careful." Takagi explains.

Just after that someone screamed out loud which lead the group to them, pretty much Hirano, Saeko, Takashi and Ichika took turns dealing with the zombies one by one to help the other students left alive out.

"Are you all okay?" Ichika asked.  
"Y-Yes! Than-" One girl began.  
"Shh! If you wish to live keep it down, more will arrive if you keep being loud." Ichika whispered.  
"Was anyone bitten?" Saeko asked.  
"What? No! No!" Another girl replies shaking her head.  
"It looks okay, you'll be alright." Rei smiled.  
"We're getting out of here, do any of you wanna come with us?" Takashi asked walking up behind Ichika placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Sure." One of them said.

After that it took a few minutes or so to get to the stairwell near where the front doors were and currently they were debating who should go down and test the theory of Takagi's on the sound...though honestly most of them knew but the big question was who would be brave enough to go down there and get those things to move out of their way so they wouldn't have to deal with a damn hoard.

"I'll go." Ichika whispered.  
"What!? No your not!" Takashi whispered-yelled.  
"I'll just go then." Rei starts.  
"Whoa what? No!" Hisashi says not wanting his girlfriend to go.  
"Look one of us has to prove Takagi's theory...so I'll go." Ichika sighed and walked down the steps.  
"I'm not letting you." Takashi says grabbing a hold of her arm.  
"I didn't ask permission." Ichika glared.  
"I can't lose you..." Takashi whispered looking down.  
"Neither can I, besides I know you'd come save my stupid ass if anything were to happen." Ichika smiled holding Takashi's hand.  
"Fine...but I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Takashi sighed.

Ichika nodded her head and held her bat in one hand and slowly began to go down the stairs as silent as she could, Takashi though still tried to stop her but Saeko stopped him from trying to get to her saying that he could possibly put her in higher danger if he followed and possibly raise his voice near her.

 _'Please...don't let anything happen to her...'_ Takashi thought.

Ichika finally reached the bottom of the steps and looked around, there was a lot of them down here and it would be suicide to even try to walk through them one by one...looking down at the floor there was a empty shoe...damn someone must've lost it while trying to get away.

Getting an idea she crouched down to pick it up and soon as she stood back up with the shoe in her hand one of the male students who were one of the zombies suddenly appeared before her, her blue eyes widen as she took a step back only for them to pass her.

 _'H-Holy shit...'_ Ichika thought.

Meanwhile the others who watched held their breaths but sighed in relief when the male zombie totally ignored her, more so Takashi who had nearly walked down the steps with his own bat raised in order to protect his girlfriend. Ichika thought turned around a bit and sent a rather slightly shaken smile at them.

Taking a deep breath then letting it out she sighed silently and then aimed at a locker before throwing it causing a rather loud 'bang' thus making those zombies attract their attention as they started stumbling towards that locker.

Ichika had jogged off towards the front doors and was later joined with the others as Ichika held one door open while Takashi had the other door open and one by one everyone walked out of the school as silent as they could.

"You really scared me there for a minute." Takashi whispered.  
"Sorry babe..." Ichika sighed.  
"It's fine, let's just get everyone out of here and we can talk later." Takashi whispered back.

**BANG!!!**

Just when Ichika was gonna respond the guy with the metal prong hit the rail of that staircase and no doubt about it that sound alerted every single zombie around the school...fuck!!

" **RUN!!!** " Takashi yelled grabbing Ichika's hand and started to rush off with her.  
"Why did you open your big mouth!? We could've made it just by taking care of the ones that were close by if you hadn't said anything!" Takagi yells.

A zombie tried to get at her but Saeko took care of it, Rei commented that the sound would've reached them all anyways so start swinging.

"She's right so shut up and run!" Ichika replies smashing in one of the zombies heads.  
"There are to many..." Hirano says looking at how many arrived already.  
"Forget talking! Just run!" Takashi says.

The group did just that killing zombies one by one taking turns with dealing on those nearby working together as a team. One of the others who just joined the group got surrounded by many of them and told one of his classmates to get out alive but instead of listening to anyone she ran back after him.

While Takagi was busy mouthing off about why she'd do that Hirano commented on why he saves her on how he liked her voice, but honestly they didn't have any time in he world to be flirting with one another.

"Miss Shizuka!! The keys!!" Takashi yells out.

Shizuka ran inside the bus along with a few others, while Hirano took point from the windows all that was left out there were Takashi, Saeko and Ichika. They were busy killing those zombies who were close by.

"We should head inside." Ichika said.  
"Ladies first." Takashi smirked.  
"You know...I'd kiss you if we were in any different moment babe." Ichika laughed.  
"Oh? So I get that kiss later?" Takashi teased.  
"Yes you dork, now let's go!" Ichika shook her head with a smile.

Just when Takashi was going to close the doors to the bus more people were running towards them, what fuelled Ichika's rage was that it was Mr.Shido, Ichika loudly and in anger stated not to wait for him but it ended up having an argument about why.

"Because he's a fucking perverted bastard!! He's the reason Rei and I were kept behind!" Ichika screamed.  
"What the hell do you mean?" Takashi asked.  
"How is this guy a pervert?" Hisashi says.

Ichika didn't reply just stood there as her body trembled...the memories of her past haunted her for a moment but even with both Rei's and Ichika's protests those guys were let on the bus even when Ichika witnessed the bastard kick a student in the fucking face!

As Miss Shizuka drove off Ichika sat beside Takashi silently fuming, when Mr.Shido asked who was the leader Ichika quickly asked if she could wear Takashi uniform coat and even though he asked why Takashi still gave her it to wear but when he notice her place it on quickly and Mr.Shido give a disappointment look he had a feel as to why she asked...she was only wearing a tank top over her chest that was still damp so he didn't question it further.

 _'If Ichika is comfortable with this I'll ask her about it later.'_ Takashi thought.

It wasn't just Takashi that noticed Rei grew worried about what this creep was doing to Ichika behind the scenes and began to quickly whisper about what could be happening to Ichika to Hisashi who was also worried.

"You'll regret this...I guarantee you'll regret you've ever helped him." Rei spat.  
"For once I agree with Rei...saving his disgusting ass will be your biggest regret!" Ichika glared at Mr.Shido.  
"The city!" One guy says.

The city was in shambles, clearly it was indeed happening everywhere, so honestly the help from police was not to be asked since this spread like wild fire so quick that when they themselves noticed it...it was clearly to late to call for quick help.

"Shit! Like I said, it's only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others!? You guys were the ones to decide to go back to the city! Maybe we should've just have found a safer place inside the school! If you ask me we were better of where we were." One guy said.  
"He's right! We should barricade ourselves!" Another said.  
"STOP THE FUCKING BUSS MISS SHIZUKA!!!" Ichika shouts loudly.

Shizuka flinched from the white haired girls sudden yell and pushed on the breaks hard, everyone lurched forwards and were shoved back from the stop. Ichika stood up and glared darkly at the two guys there who flinched from her stare.

"Get this through your thick skulls, none of us here planned to have you join. We were kind enough to let you board the bus with us...so either you shup your mouths or I'll shut them up for you...pick your poison wisely." Ichika stated coldly.  
"Yeah...whatever..." He replied slowly.  
"How about you tell me what you want to do?" Saeko asked.  
"I just can't stand this guy! I hate him! Him and his whore of a girlfriend!" He said.  
"Excuse me!?" Ichika shouts taking a step forward but Hisashi and Rei quickly held her back.  
"Jeez..." Hirano said ready to get up but Takagi stopped him from getting involved.  
"Why? What the hell did we ever do to you? We don't even know you, and clearly Ichika isn't a whore, I dare you to say something like that about my girlfriend again." Takashi glares as he stood up.

The idiot went on and on about stupid shit and attempted to attack Takashi but Ichika had pushed Hisashi and Rei off her then kicked the guy in the gut and did a round house kick to his face making him fall over holding his now bloody nose.

"Let me be clear here before you open your stupid mouth again, I know Takashi can fight for himself...but when you bring me into this I'll take down any ass hole who tries to mess with my boyfriend including my friends...so fuck off." Ichika coldly states.

Takashi stood there not surprised since he had seen Ichika get in many fights before, she was always in fights where she finished it never started it. Though he was shocked she went easy on the guy.

Mr.Shido then stated that they needed a leader, when Ichika scoffed that he would never be appointed leader Shido took the chance to get close to Ichika invading her personal space to smirk when Takashi quickly brought her behind him as he glared at the older teacher, considering his girlfriends reactions to this man there had to be a reason for her behaviour and he would get to the bottom of this.

He went on and on with a speech and the students he 'saved' began to smile and clap for him, Ichika and Rei both couldn't take it anymore and left the bus together, Ichika couldn't stand a moment longer with this creep and left...Takashi on the other hand was surprised and ran after her.

"Ichika get back on the bus!" Takashi says.  
"No! I'll never stay on that bus with HIM!" Ichika replied.  
"Rei get back on!" Hisashi says as well.  
"No!" Rei replied.  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. If they don't want to act in accordance with us." Mr.Shido says.  
"What us!? What are you talking about!?" Takashi asked.  
"Since when was there us?" Hisashi asked.

Ichika couldn't take it and began to walk away, Takashi on the other hand not understanding why she was doing this yet got off the bus and grabbed his girlfriends wrist.

"Get back on the bus, when we get to the city, then we'll get off. I don't want you to leave!" Takashi says.  
"We told you, you'd regret this!" Ichika counters back.  
"No we'll all regret this!" Takashi says back.

Moments after that another bus filled with the undead was speeding their way, Saeko told Shizuka to start driving, Hisashi and Rei quickly got back on the bus but Ichika still refused to get back on despite the dire situation.

However when the other bus it the rear of a car it flipped over, forcing Takashi to grab his girlfriend into his arms and force both of them to leap away into the tunnel behind them for cover blocking their way back to the others.

"So much for getting back on the bus..." Takashi comments.  
"Komuro! Kobayashi! Are you two alright?" Saeko asks.  
"At the police station! Meet up at the East Police Station!" Takashi yells back.  
"What time?" Saeko asked.  
"7:00, if not today then tomorrow at the same time!" Takashi replied.

With that in mind Saeko got back on the bus and told Miss Shizuka to use another route so they could get to the East Police Station to meet up with Takashi and Ichika. Meanwhile Takashi and Ichika noticed with all this fire they had to get the hell out of there now.

"Okay we gotta go." Takashi says grabbing her hand.

Takashi dragging Ichika behind him as they both ran out of the tunnel as the bus that crashed finally blew up and fire followed after them as they ran out of there, thankfully both were alive. Once they were across the street from that said tunnel they quickly decided to catch their breaths for a moment.

"I can't believe I almost lost you...again..." Takashi says while panting after he quickly brought her into his arms.  
"Takashi..." Ichika mutters hugging him back.

Both of them nearly lost one another in there, Ichika felt guilty for the way she acted but she still stood by her feelings of not wanting to be anywhere near Mr.Shido...when the couple pulled away from one another and Takashi was about to walk up the steps a dude in biker gear attacked him.

Turns out this guy was one of those undead monsters and Takashi was struggling to keep him away, Ichika shouted his name then looked around, dropping her bat she picked up a slab of concrete and smashed it over the bikers head, as Takashi shoved the guy off him Ichika dropped that slab and fell to her knees beside him.

 _'I...I nearly lost him again!'_ Ichika thought.

"Thanks babe...you okay though?" Takashi asked.  
"You idiot! I should be asking you that question!" Ichik shouts.  
"Ichika..." Takashi frowns.

Takashi brought her back in his arms and hugged her close, both of them were going through a lot in a matter of a few hours...but when Ichika was showing more fear then her usual brave face Takashi realized this effected her more than he had previously realized...

"Whatever happens here on out, we'll always have each others backs okay?" Takashi tells her as he cupped her face with his hands.  
"Yeah...we'll protect each other." Ichika smiled.  
"That's my girl." Takashi smiled then leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Ichika kissed Takashi back and when both pulled away they realized that since this guy had biker gear on his bike must be nearby, looking over the side on a hill they noticed the guys bike and instead of walking all the way to the city which would take much longer and could possibly be more dangerous they both decided to use the bike instead.

"Did you even get your license yet?" Ichika asked as Takashi tried the bike out a bit.  
"Getting a ticket would be the least of our problems. What are you waiting for? Get on!" Takashi smiled.  
"You goof." Ichika laughs as she got on behind him.

Takashi drove the bike rather smoothly for a guy who didn't get his license just yet, and while Ichika held onto Takashi's waist she also held their bats together as he drove off.

****Takashi's POV****

 _'All that time I had no idea, that the world was already over...I just wanted to make sure that Ichika and I got back to our friends alive...as well as hoping she'd tell me whatever was on her mind.'_ Takashi thought.


	4. Act 4: Running In The Dead

****Takashi's POV****

  
I stayed up late on the night before everything came to an end. All that ran through my mind was what went on...how everything was normal up until now. The moment Takagi and even Ichika found me on that staircase sulking away about Rei breaking up with me...clearly it was unfair to Ichika to think about my ex when I was with her...if there was a rank of the worst high schooler I'd rank 4th.

  
Not to mention if there was also the worst boyfriend rankings I'd be on the top, I still can't believe Ichika is still with me even when I would always bring Rei up into our relationship or cancel dates late minute if things either reminded me of her...or even if I just saw her at certain places...Ichika had been so patience with me and clearly I don't deserve her.

  
But at that time everything was coming to an end and none of us saw it coming, I guess you could use the world ending as an excuse for me to finally open my eyes to how I've been treating her...but there was still no excuse.

  
Now that I think about it I should've just forced my way out into the outside no matter what, but we didn't have time to think, so we went to the roof. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Whatever Hisashi says is always right, I wanted to believe that too. That we'd be okay. But when he nearly got bitten and if it wasn't for Ichika he would've easily turned into one of them...

  
Pretending this were normal suddenly turned dangerous quickly. Everything was different now. Walking in the hallways of the school with weapons in our hands...it just wasn't a school hallway anymore...I used to always think school was hell...but now it was.

  
****Third POV****

  
Takashi and Ichika were driving down the road together in silence, neither knew what to say for the moment and clearly the silence seemed to be needed but still Ichika worried how Takashi was taking all this in...though when he stopped the bike for a moment she decided to speak up.

  
"I wonder if anyone else is coming to rescue us." Ichika tells him.  
"No one else is coming...your mom might though." Takashi tells her.  
"I know but why wouldn't more people be coming?" Ichika asked.  
"Babe think about it. Just like those helicopters on the roof, they can't afford to be rescuing us. And maybe they'll never be able too." Takashi explains.  
"My mother would never abandon me. She promised us." Ichika tells him.  
"Your mother might be the only one out there searching for us." Takashi says.

  
That might be true but her team seemed to be following her, her mother would never leave her daughter in danger as they were all the two had as family. Ichika's father sadly passed away when she was young so all she had growing up was her mother but since she was in the military for so many years she lived with her grandparents who were happy enough to help her mother raise her.

  
But even after they passed away just a few years ago Ichika was left with living on her own...course her nice neighbour who was good friends with her mother kept an eye on her she was a sweet older lady who enjoyed the help from both her and her mother so she agreed when Ichika's mother asked to keep an eye on her while she was diploid.

  
"Look we'll do whatever we can, that's all we can do." Takashi replies.  
"Tsk..." Ichika scoffs.  
"I'm only speaking the truth!" Takashi raises his voice a bit.  
"Well you don't have to be such a downer about it though!" Ichika shouts back.

  
But their small argument brought the attention of some of the zombies, both agreed they needed to keep moving and so most of the ride was silent once more. As Takashi was driving the bike the two later apologized for the small argument and continued on with trying to find a way to get to the police station.

  
****Back With The Others****

  
Loads of other people seemed to have the right idea by trying to leave the city, no one knew if they'd make it across the bridge and make it to meet up with both Takashi and Ichika in time...though what happened next within the bus seemed to give those an idea of what Ichika meant on Shido being a pervert in a way.

  
****With Takashi And Ichika****

  
While Takashi drove them around the city hoping to get them to the police station in time Ichika noticed how silent the city became and how everything went to hell so quickly, dead bodies everywhere along with loads of blood was splattered around the place, what once was a beautiful place suddenly lost it livelihood.

  
Neither of the spoke a word as Takashi drove passed everything around them, Ichika closed her eyes as they drove by as some places she recognized where she and Takashi went out on dates at or would do double dates with Rei and Hisashi...so many good memories _(or well what she tried to make good memories with)_ and now everything was gone.  
Takashi stopped the bike when they reached a certain place where sadly no one was there, though they did notice a police car parked a bit further down the street. By this time Ichika had given Takashi his school uniform jacket back.

  
"No licence, no helmet and a stolen bike. I'm just looking to get arrested aren't I?" Takashi teased.  
"Oh please, after fighting so many of them don't tell me your afraid of the police of all people." Ichika laughed.  
"You got a point." Takashi replied driving up to the car.

  
The sight however wasn't want they'd have wanted...poor officer had gotten in a horrible crash with someone who drove a garbage truck completely smashing the back end of the police car which ended up killing the poor guy.

  
"You've gotta be kidding me..." Takashi says.

  
Ichika got off the bike for a moment and began to walk towards the car, when Takashi called after her she looked at him and when she was asked what the hell she was doing Ichika mentioned that there could possibly be something in the car they could use.

  
"What are you afraid of?" Ichika asked.  
"There's oil leaking from there, I don't want you to get hurt or possibly killed!" Takashi says.  
"Then let's be quick!" Ichika says.

  
Takashi sighed and put up the kick stand of the bike already, after that they looked in the car and Ichika found a gun, handcuffs and a baton. Laying on the seat of the bike both of them took a moment to look at what they had found.

  
"Do you know how to use it?" Ichika asked.  
"I watched a lot of TV...how hard could it be? And what do they say? Don't aim it unless you plan to shoot." Takashi says.  
"Well yes but you need to make sure you have a good grip on it or when you shoot a bullet the push back could hurt you in a way if you aren't careful." Ichika explains.  
"How do you- Never mind." Takashi sighs.  
"My mother isn't in the military for nothing babe. Besides do you really think she wouldn't teach me a few things?" Ichika grins.  
"I guess I should've expected that." Takashi chuckles.

_(A/N: If I got it wrong tell me and I'll change it!!)_

Takashi checked the gun out and looked at it in a bit of amazement, when Ichika questioned him on it he told her how it was more heaver then he imagined, Ichika replied that since it was the real thing of course it'd be heavy. While he checked on how many bullets were in there Ichika left to check on the other gun but only came back with the bullets since the grip on the other gun was broken.

  
"They should still work..." Ichika replies whipping her hands with a rag.  
"I'm impressed." Takashi laughed a bit.  
"My mom took me to a shooting range a few times a year so of course I'd know about them. She wanted me to know how to defend myself since I'd been with my grandparents up until they died...guess she not only wanted me to protect them but myself as well while she was in the military..." Ichika shrugs her shoulders.

  
Takashi didn't say much but just placed the gun in his pocket, after that they got on the bike again and Ichika held their bats once more as he drove off down the road. Though since the bike was running low on gas Takashi had to stop at a gas station to refill the bike or they'd be screwed and have to go on foot.

  
"Dammit! This gas station is self-service. We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in there!" Takashi says.  
"Then put some in." Ichika replied.  
"With the money I have the only gas we'll get is fumes." Takashi replied.  
"And I'm broke as hell..." Ichika whispered to herself.  
"I'm sorry okay! I guess Hisashi would have the cash!" Takashi shouts at her.  
"What the hell does Hisashi have to do with this!? Your really still going off on me about those two! Seriously!!?" Ichika shouts back getting pissed.  
"Your thinking that I'm the worst don't you!? That means someone is the best right?! You must mean Hisashi!" Takashi yells back.  
"Never once have I ever compared you to Hisashi!! It's always been you who brings up Hisashi or even Rei into our relationship!! I'm tired of hearing about it!!" Ichika shouts back.

  
When Takashi held his hand out Ichika flinched and shut her eyes, that worried Takashi for a moment but still asked for some money so they could use it for gas to the bike.

  
"I'm um...broke..." Ichika sighed.  
"Oh jeez and your riding my ass about it?" Takashi scoffs.  
"I never made it an issue! You did!" Ichika shouts at him.  
"Never mind, just wait here and scream if something happens." Takashi says as he walked to the gas stations store.

  
While Takashi was in the store first started to see if there was anyone inside Ichika leaned up on the gas stations pump, when suddenly she heard some smashing sounds coming from inside she flinched but sighed and shook her head muttering that he must've been having loads of fun doing that.

  
"We really need to talk it out...but when will the right time ever be?" Ichika mutters to herself.

  
What Ichika didn't notice was someone slowly began to walk up behind her, and while Takashi was busy grabbing the cash from inside the now broken register he then heard Ichika scream.

  
"Ichika! What's wrong!?" Takashi ran out and was both shocked and angered by what he saw.

  
Some disgusting man had Ichika in his arms and when she tried to use her strength to get out of the mans hold he held a knife to her throat. That made both Takashi and Ichika freeze. Ichika glared at the man trying to think of a way out of this bastards hold without getting herself hurt.

  
"Hey you got a fucking hot piece of ass here you know that." The crazy guy laughed.  
"You let her go!" Takashi demanded.  
"HAHAHA! Why would I do that? You think I'd go for one of those sticky ass zombie bitches? Think again motherfucker." The crazy guy said using his arm to touch her from under her boobs.  
"Let go of me!!" Ichika shouted not liking this.  
"Jeasus man are you crazy? That it?" Takashi asked.  
"Crazy? Hell yeah I am! My family became one of them right in front of my own eyes! I had too...I had to smash everyone's head. My father! My mother! My grandma and brother! Even my little sister too! How can I be normal? You think I wouldn't be fucked up after that! HAHAHA!!" The crazy dude says then laughs.

  
Ichika took this and quickly tried to go run to Takashi's side but the crazy guy growled and grabbed her by her white hair and tugged her back ignoring her screams from the grip on her hair. Next he gripped one of her boobs making nearly get in tears.

  
"Ichika!" Takashi yelled.  
"No!" Ichika shouts.  
"I surely enjoy that screaming!" The crazy guy laughs while he continued to touch her chest.

  
Ichika began to remember what happened back in school with that said teacher Mr.Shido and even though she should have the strength to get away she froze up and despite trying to get out of this mans grip she couldn't.

  
"Your fucking her aren't ya? I bet your going at it with this hot little bitch day and night. Wait you haven't?" The crazy guy asked and began to push down the part of her tank top on her chest.  
"No! Let go of me you fucker!" Ichika struggled to get away.  
"What a fucking pussy man you haven't banged her yet! How weak!" He continued.  
"Takashi!!" Ichika cried.

  
Takashi was pissed this bastard was touching his girlfriend and making her feel so uncomfortable and he noticed she seemed to have remembered something horrible so he feared she went through something like this before...he hoped to hell she didn't. When he took a step forwards though the guy stopped him.

  
"Drop the bat, if you don't I'll kill this slut! And the bike! Give me your fucking bike man!" He demanded.  
"There's no gas in it." Takashi told him.  
"I heard you in the store! Put the cash you got in the slot and pump the mother fucking gas!" He demanded again.

  
Takashi not wanting more harm to come to Ichika did as the bastard asked, dropping his bat which made a sound attracting some of the zombies their way, put the money in the slot and began to put enough gas into the bike.

  
"Hey, will you let us go now? You can have the bike but we need to see if our families alright." Takashi tells him.  
"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit about your parents! They're gonna end up like mine did you fucking retard." The crazy guy told him.  
"It's done." Takashi tells him after sealing it with the cap.  
"Away from the bike! And start walking!" The crazy man demands.  
"Come on man let my girlfriend go." Takashi said when he took a step towards them.  
"Don't take one more fucking step!" The crazy guy said waving his knife out.

  
Takashi stopped but tried once more to talk him into letting Ichika go, but clearly this guy lost it and began shouting once more, having enough of this Takashi quickly brought out the gun in his pocket and rushed towards the guy pressing it to the mans chest. This time the guy froze when he saw the gun and felt the barrel of it on his chest.

  
"I've never shot a gun before, but somehow I know I won't miss and this range." Takashi says.  
"The gas...the gasoline will blow us all up." The crazy guy forced out.  
"It's better than someone stealing my girl." Takashi says then shoots the guy.

  
Ichika quickly ran to Takashi to held her for a moment before he left for the bike, Ichika was pissed and said a few choice of words to the guy but was stopped when Takashi called out for her, scoffing she grabbed the bat that he threw on the ground and got on behind him since more of the zombies were heading their way from the noise.

  
Driving off they ignored the guy when he ended up getting killed by the zombies, Ichika just sightly tightened her grip from around Takashi and rested her head on his back. Her hands were slightly trembling but she didn't cry like she should've been...Takashi looked over at her over his shoulder for a few seconds before focusing on the road again.

  
 _'I hope she's okay...who am I kidding of course she's not after that...'_ Takashi thought.

  
By the time they were far away from there it was already morning again and Takashi became silent when asked what was wrong Takashi realized things like that would happen no matter where they went...it was clear to everyone that it would be easy to lose your mind with how the world was now.

  
"I mean...I guess it will be." Ichika frowned.  
"Don't worry about it, it's all over now. Your safe with me." Takashi tells her.  
"Yeah...I sure am." Ichika smiled at that.

  
 _'There's no way it's just nothing. It's only been one day since the beginning of the end. But I've already killed a person...there's no way it's just nothing. Even if I did do it to protect Ichika.'_ Takashi thought.


	5. Act 5: Streets Of The Dead

At the airport two guys within the airplane ready to take whatever passengers they had inside their plane got ready to take flight, none of those in the plane were bitten nor were running fevers so it looked all good to go...

  
Meanwhile within a military tank a white haired women who just so happened to be Ichika's mother was barking orders to her men who were still within the group alive and well, she stated to them that once they reached outside the city that they were going to be not only searching for their families but her own as well.

  
"Ma'am are you sure we should be doing this? We're going against orders..." One soilder asked.  
"I don't care, I refuse to leave my daughter out there. If your having second thoughts be my guest to get the hell out." Ichika's mother glared at him.  
"You shouldn't bother Captain Kobayashi about this...she's clearly a mother before she's a solider so either pipe down or leave." One defended their captain.  
"Sorry ma'am..." The guy replied and didn't speak.

  
Back with the people at the airport two people were there to help deal with whatever zombies roamed the runway, one of them was a nice lady with purple hair and was one hell of a sniper that's for sure.

  
"How's your friend doing? She's on land right?" The guy asked.  
"She decided to ignore orders to go look for her daughter, apparently she was able to get in contact with her and is going to meet up with her." She replied.  
"You know the kid?" The guy asked.  
"Yup cute girl, smart yet such a strong young lady. She'd put you on your ass if you piss her off enough. Heh, that is my god daughter after all too." The women winks at the man clearly proud of Ichika.

  
Though she was indeed worried for her friend, sure she knew how to protect herself but it still didn't stop her from worry. Not to mention how Ichika was handling all this, poor girl must be scared despite the fact she knew Ichika would try to put up a brave face.

  
 _'I know you'll be able to meet up with your mother soon, just hang in there kiddo...'_ She thought.

  
Even though she herself was gonna head back to the city she was gonna meet up with another friend who just so happens to be Miss Shizuka!

  
****With Shizuka And The Others****

  
More nonsense was being talked about in the bus, those who were once with Takashi and Ichika grew bored of this idiots voice and were hoping to get the hell out of there soon but traffic was so held up that there wouldn't be much movement anytime soon.

  
That's when Takagi began to talk about what they should do or what the military would decide on what to do and how it would effect everyone including them. Though by the end of the conversation she was having with Hirano...both Saeko and Shizuka appeared just as Rei and Hisashi sat up from their seats to look at her as well.

  
That's when Saeko mentioned that she was growing worried about Takashi and Ichika on how they were doing.

  
****With Takashi and Ichika****

  
Takashi and Ichika stared in horror as some gang members were going nuts on innocent people as well as the zombies around them as they shot bullet after bullet all around them...clearly they lost their minds and without police to stop them they didn't care.

  
"This is insane...it's like a damn war zone." Ichika comments on it.  
"And we have front row seats for it." Takashi adds.  
"Dangerous place to be, hold on tight babe." Takashi tells her while riving up the bike.  
"Right." Ichika nods.

  
Considering they'd have to drive by both of them hoped they wouldn't get shot at...though that seemed to be a pipe dream considering they'd bring attention to them without a doubt. Taking a breath Takashi drove the bike through it all as Ichika closed her eyes and held onto her boyfriend tightly as screams and gun shots went by them.

  
"Why the hell are they shooting at us!?" Ichika asked.  
"The whole world's gone crazy Ichika...we can't trust anyone." Takashi tells her.  
"That's one way to put it..." Ichika mutters.

  
Just when they were getting close Takashi took a turn and stopped when Ichika questioned him...considering there was loads of people they weren't sure when they'd get out of there...so they'd have to detour around and meet up with the others somewhere else.

  
That sadly was their only plan left to do in order to get with the others...

  
****With The Others****

  
Mr.Shito was still going on with his speech and honestly it was getting annoying for the others on the bus who clearly weren't with him. While he was talking like some kind of cult leader, Saeko and Takagi were talking together about how crazy this idiot was and that Ichika had the right idea to leave.

  
They'd have to leave too but with how the conditions were with leaving they weren't sure if it was a good idea just yet. Later it was talked about where everyone's homes were which most were on the other side of that bridge, Shizuka then asked to tag along with them saying she didn't like Mr.Shido which made Takagi, Saeko, Hirano, Rei and Hisashi laugh at that.

  
"So what do we do? I'm not very familiar with this area?" Saeko asked.  
"We really need to check on that other bridge first." Takagi says.  
"Um what's the matter everyone? We need to work together otherwise none of us are-" Mr.Shito started off.  
"Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna pass, Mr.Shido. We've got our own plans, and FYI this is no field trip I have no obligation to be with you. I never had any classes with you anyway." Takagi replied.  
"I see." Mr.Shido said rather darkly.

  
The perverted teacher then went on that since he couldn't stop them then she could do whatever she wanted but Miss Shizuka couldn't leave, to lose a doctor would mean they'd die. He even tried to guilt trip her to stay as he walked towards them only for Hirano to shoot a nail near him forcing him to stop approaching.

  
"You...You shot at me." Mr.Shito said  
"I missed you on purpose. You doushbag." Hirano says.  
"But your not a violet student!" Mr.Shito says.  
"How many of my classmates do you think I killed yesterday? And I can kill you too for all the ways you made fun of me!! Not to mention how you've been sexually harassing Ichika!! Forcing my hand to remain quite about it so you wouldn't lose your job!!" Hirano shouts.

  
Those who knew Ichika were shocked, wait what!? How the hell did Hirano know that?

  
"I caught you many times trying to look down her uniform...staring at her ass. Did you also try to feel her up when Hisashi arrived in the classroom you cornered her in!?" Hirano spat.

  
Hisashi gasped as he remembered that day, during that time he, Rei, Ichika and Takashi were gonna walk home together and he left to see what was taking her so long...so when he spoke up and she suddenly ran out of the classroom hugging him as she trembled...he interrupted **THAT?!**

  
Hisashi and Rei along with Saeko and Takagi all glared at Mr.Shito while Miss Shizuka had her hand over her mouth in utter horror. Of course Mr.Shito decided to deny it but honestly Hirano knew what he saw and he felt so guilty each time he saw Ichika in school for not speaking up.

  
Hirano told the others that now was the time to leave if they wished, he'd make sure the bastard before them wouldn't stop them, the girls were impressed and one by one they began to leave the bus. When everyone was off and the door was shut they rushed away to head towards the other bridge.

  
****With Takashi And Ichika****

  
They were already near the bridge by the time everyone was off but even so it was the same there too. When it was asked about the other bridges it was pretty well known that they would be blocked off as well. Time was running out for them to meet up with the others at the East Police Station...

  
"Easier said then done!" Ichika sighed.  
"Give me a second I'll think of something." Takashi replies.  
"I wish there was..." Ichika whispered.  
"Well there isn't! So there's no use in bringing it up." Takashi snaps.  
"I know..." Ichika mumbled.  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you." Takashi sighed.  
"It's fine we're both frustrated right now." Ichika replied.

  
Next thing they heard was what sounded like a gun shot but was really from a nail gun, looking at one another they both nodded and Takashi quickly got them to speed off on the bike.

  
****With The Others****

  
They made it on the bridge but suddenly they became surrounded, and as Rei, Hisashi, Saeko and Hirano took care of those around them Takagi and Shizuka were left standing out of the way. Just when a zombie was heading for Takagi and Shizuka used herself to shield her Takashi and Ichika both finally arrived on the bike as they used something to drive up on and get to the bridge.

  
Quickly Ichika jumped off and killed a few of the zombies there, Takashi on the other hand tossed the gun he used previously to Hirano who caught it and grinned then began to shoot away at the zombies before him. Next Takashi helped Saeko kill a few other zombies after he pretty much hit two that were after Takagi and Shizuka off the bridge.

  
"Amazing..." Shizuka comments.  
"Looks like it's all clear for now." Saeko says.  
"They sure were though to beat." Shizuka says.  
"Tough for everyone but you apparently." Takagi comments.

  
When Ichika caught up with everyone else Saeko asked about the other bridge which Takashi confirmed it was also blocked off. Later though Hirano went total fanboy on the gun he was given to use for the time being which made Ichika laugh at that as she walked back to Takashi's side and laced her fingers with his holding his hand.

  
"We got off the bus because the road was block, but we've haven't been able to cross the river." Saeko explains.  
"The water has risen so going up stream won't help I guess." Takagi adds.  
"Then what should we do?" Rei asked sitting beside Hisashi.  
"I got an idea. It's been such a stressful day why don't we call it quits for the day?" Shizuka asks.  
"Call it a day?" Hirano asked.  
"Why yes, my friends flat is nearby. It's just a short walk from here." Shizuka says.  
"So is my godmothers place..." Ichika commented not realizing they were speaking of the same person.  
"Your boyfriends place?" Takagi asked Shizuka.  
"Oh no no! It's nothing like that! It's just my girlfriends apartment!" Shizuka explains.

  
When Shizuka began to explain it Ichika gasped and asked if it was the home of a certain woman named Rika Minami.

  
"Yes but how do you know her?" Shizuka asked.  
"She's my godmother! Her and my mother used to be partners in the force!" Ichika explains.  
"Wait is your mother's name Akira Kobayashi?" Shizuka asks.  
"Yeah! That's her!" Ichika smiled.  
"Oh I can't beleive I've heard so much about you but didn't realize it was actually you." Shizuka says.

  
Well right there it was decided they'd head towards that place for the night, and when Ichika spoke to Takashi about finally being able to take a shower he smirked and whispered if she'd let him join her which result him getting an elbow to the stomach and a 'no' laughed at him.

  
Takashi offered to take Shizuka to check the place out and off they went though...one of her hands ended up holding something and Takashi did try to ge her hand off but silently thought that if Ichika ever found out she might just either kill him herself...or feed him to the zombies.

  
Since things looked goo they returned and everyone quickly left for the house, Ichika smiled when she saw the apartment building of her godmothers place, it had been a lot of years since she last was there so she new this place would for now be a safe haven for them for the night.

  
"Humvee! It's the military model too!" Hirano shouts when the lights were shined on it.  
"Told you it looks like a tank right?" Shizuka smiled.  
"Rika loves her toys I'll tell you that." Ichika smiled.  
"Exactly what kind of friend or god-mother is she?" Takagi asked.  
"She worked in the same force as my mother." Ichika explained.

  
When they planned to head inside the area it was figured out that even there were some zombies inside as well, without much of a choice they'd have to take care of them first before they could get some moments of whatever peace they were able to have.

  
"Don't take chances and be sure to cover for each other." Saeko says.  
"Let's go!" Takashi said kicking in the gates.

  
 _'Looking back it seems that's when we all changed, we weren't just running away anymore. We were attacking first to survive. We didn't question it, it just became instinct. And it became the only thing we knew. It didn't take that long.'_ Takashi thought.


	6. Act 6: In The Dead Of The Night

After everyone was finished with dealing with those zombies outside and were safely inside the girls decided that it might just be best to take a shower together while the boys went to go gather whatever weapons were inside the locked up locker. The news was still on and while the reporter was speaking the girls were busy well...removing their dirty clothes.

  
Rei pretty much shoved Shizuka inside and Saeko gleefully dragged an embarrassed Ichika who was covering her chest with one arm as Saeko brought her along with them to bathe all together. She was embarrassed to show her body off regardless if it was just girls there.

  
In the bathtub Rei and Shizuka were relaxing meanwhile Takagi, Saeko and Ichika were busy washing their bodies off, though what shocked Ichika was that later Rei got shocked at how big Shizuka's boobs were.

  
 _'What in the hell!? Do other girls really care about boob sizes?'_ Ichika thought shocked.

  
What startled Ichika though was when Rei began to touch them to see if they were actually real, quickly she began to rub the shampoo in her hair to quickly get out of there in hope no one would try to go and touch hers as well.

  
"Good god...so what? We all just had to take a bath at the same time?" Takagi asked.  
"Good question..." Ichika quitely says.  
"But you know why, right Takagi? Ichika?" Saeko says.  
"Yeah I guess....but considering the certain situation I don't think we should be doing stuff like this." Takagi says.  
"For once I agree with her- AHH!!" Ichika screams out loud after some cold water was sprayed on her.  
"This is better than I thought it would be, Komuro must love that voice of yours." Saeko teased.

  
Ichika glared and sent some cold water back to her, Saeko reacted as well and all Ichika did was glare at the girl stating not to even go further with this as she was the one who started it. Takagi just sighed muttering how stupid the two of them were acting only to get some cold water down her back in return from that.

  
****Outside The Bathroom****

  
Takashi was listening in on the girls and despite knowing Ichika would kick his ass if he did anything...a guy could dream and hope right? Hisashi and Hirano teased him about it saying how he was trying to peek in on Ichika but Takashi knew if he did he'd get beat up for it.

  
"You sure you don't want to take a peek at Ichika?" Hisashi teased.  
"Yeah right, I'd rather choose life." Takashi refused.  
"What about you? Wanna get a peek at Rei?" Hirano teased Hisashi.  
"Um..no she'd hit me for sure." Hisashi replied quickly.  
"Then you understand." Takashi laughs.

  
Since the guys found the ammo for certain types of guns they knew that in this other locker there has to be guns inside, so using a crowbar all three guys decided to help each other out with either pushing or pulling on the crowbar until the door opened suddenly from the force the three of them gave which lead them to fall to the floor.

  
"Hello." Takashi commented when he saw the guns.  
"She lives here with her friend? Who is she? Sarah fucking Palin?" Takashi asked.  
"Who knows, but apparently she happens to also be Ichika's god-mother..." Hisashi says.

  
****With Rika****

  
Rika sneezed as she stood up on the roof of the airport waiting on more orders would arrive or until she was given notification on her god daughters safety.

  
"What's the matter?" The guy with her asked.  
"Someone's talking about me." Rika says.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Not a lot of friends...so it must be..." Rika mutters thinking it might be Shizuka or even Akira or her god-daughter as well.

  
****With The Girls****

  
Rei was still touching Shizuka's chest and Ichika was blushing madly as she then placed conditioner in her hair as Saeko and Takagi continued to point fun at her if she let Takashi hear her moan like that though honestly she was clearly a virgin.

  
"No way your still a virgin?" Saeko asked shocked.

  
Ichika's flinch and silence was the clear answer, not to mention her blush soon raised to her ears as it got darker. Why these girls began to get shocked she wasn't sleeping with Takashi was getting a bit embarrassing.

  
 _'Oh god...I sure hope Takashi didn't hear that...'_ Ichika thought.

  
Honestly the furthest she and Takashi took their relationship was either kissing or laying on one another whenever they hung out at each others homes....other than that would be rather short times where they'd made out but that's it...wasn't like they got that far though Takashi did seem to be wanting to go further.

  
They were hormonal teenagers after all of course.

  
****With The Guys****

  
Hirano was busy naming the guns and how it was used along with other knowledge about it, meanwhile Hisashi and Takashi tried to get Hirano's attention from it all but it ended up in failure. When he saw there was a crossbow he wondered who it could be best used for.

  
"This crossbow might just be perfect for Ichika, since she was the captain of the girls volleyball team though melee weapons might be best for her..." Hirano mutters away.  
"Ichika with a crossbow?" Takashi asked then imagined it.

  
Takashi smiled rather stupidly when he daydreamed of his girlfriend wearing some 'hot' army outfit while holding a crossbow and began to laugh a bit but when he was shoved slightly by Hisashi he coughed and went back to getting serious with this situation.

  
Rather than daydream on his girlfriend now he rummaged through the locker and took out a shotgun that seemed to have been modified with a scope attached to it. Soon as Hirano had laid his eyes on it he once again went fanboy on it as he explained all about it making Takashi and Hisashi sweat drop at that.

  
When he pointed it at Hirano he freaked out of course and gave him a bit of advice, Hirano then explained that if he was ever bitten that Takashi or even Hisashi should not hesitate to shoot his head off...

  
****With The Girls****

  
Just as Ichika had gotten into the tub she gasped at how it was Saeko that Rei was groping away at, hugging her own chest Ichika decided she'd go in for a quick soak then leave before Rei even bothered with her since no one would be doing that to her at all.

  
****With The Guys****

  
Hirano, Hisashi and Takashi had all laid out the guns, ammo casing and the bullets. Since they would've had needed to use these Hirano suggested they get the ammo all up and ready for whenever they all decided to leave this place.

  
"So how do you know Ichika?" Hisashi asked.  
"I met her a few months ago during spring break when her mother took her to a shooting rang. Everyone clearly knew her there and she was one of the best shooters they've ever saw...apparently her mother had been taking her there ever since she was 12 possibly younger." Hirano says.  
"Oh my god the class nerd is a card carried member of the NRA. I'm really glad we're on the same side." Takashi says.  
"Your also nervous your girlfriend knows lots of ways to kill you and get away with it aren't you?" Hisashi chuckled.  
"Pretty much..." Takashi sweat dropped from that.

  
Course Takashi also knew that Ichika wouldn't do that, she might hit and kick him even say some choice of a few words but hopefully it wouldn't get to that. Course it wouldn't. Though what about who lives here.

  
"Doesn't Ichika's god-mother own these?" Takashi asked.  
"She must have, and she must have put them together as well. It is legal to buy the parts but it's illegal to put them together like this...so whoever Ichika's god-mother is she sure knows her stuff." Hirano says.  
"So you can get away with anything as long as your a cop?" Takashi comments.  
"That's not surprising really." Hisashi says.  
"Usually a unmarried cop lives in the dorm, either her parents are rich, or her boyfriend is rich or...she's in some funny business." Hirano says.

  
****With The Girls****

  
Shizuka was pretty much sending water towards Rei with her...boobs...Ichika found it so weird that she later got out of the tub and wrapped a big towel around her body.

  
"Leaving so soon?" Saeko asked her.  
"Yeah...not in the mood to get gropped or have boob shot water at me." Ichika sighed.  
"Alright, theres clothing just in the other room." Shizuka smiled.

  
Ichika nodded her head and soon left the bathroom and into the other room where she found a dark blue skin tight shirt along with black short shorts that were also skin tight. Since all their clothing from before was in the wash and was done Ichika placed them all in the drying and grabbed a smaller towel to dry her hair up a bit before she headed off to look for the guys.

  
****With The Guys****

  
"They should probably keep it down in there." Hirano says.  
"It's alright, they react to sound but they don't hear the girls." Takashi says using a pair of bonoculars looking towards the bridge.

  
Later Takashi handed them over to Hirano to have a look since he was tired of looking, not a minute later was when Hirano told Takashi and Hisashi to turn on the TV since there was a news station.

  
It turns out it was a LIVE footage of what was going on by the bridge, people were clearly losing it of course were now starting off a protest and calling it a 'killing pandemic' which honestly it seemed to be but Takashi got annoyed when it was said that science of all things could explain dead corps's killing and eating people.

  
Next thing they heard and saw on the TV was shots getting fired, not to mention some of the idiots protesting about what was happening when approached by the police officer there he still refused to leave. What happened when he refused? Well...he got shot in the head right between the eyes.

  
"This is insane..." Hirano comments.  
"Holy Shit...we need to get the fuck out of here." Takashi said after turning the TV off.  
"No way Takashi, they could attack us in the dark!" Hirano says.  
"Then where the hell should we even go?" Hisashi asked.

  
Before Takashi could respond arms wrapped around Takashi's neck and it was only known to be [Ichika](https://www.deviantart.com/yuuki332/art/Ichika-Kobayashi-Sleep-Wear-866536304) when her white hair was seen.

  
"Baby~ Why didn't you join me hm?" Ichika asked clearly out of it.  
"Huh!? I-Ichika!?" Takashi asked as he caught her when she fell on his lap.  
"Hehe!~ Didn't you want to see me naked?" Ichika asked.  
"Well I...I mean..." Takashi started.  
"What the hell was in that bath stuff??" Hisashi asked shocked.  
"Don't know but she's never been like this!" Takashi says.

  
Clearly since Ichika tried to reach for his croch and never once did she ever try that before, so when he stopped her hand from getting further he was given a rather cute pout then a kiss for his cheek as if to try to persuade him to remove his hand from hers.

  
"Ichika your not in the right mind...you'd never do that..." Takashi says.  
"What about me...no fair." Shizuka's voice was heard.  
"Don't care! Takashi is mine!" Ichika pouts hugging Takashi's face to her chest making the poor guy blush hard.  
"Fine...guess I'll go for Hirano..." Shizuka grins crawling towards the guy.

  
When Shizuka did end up kissing Hirano's cheek he ended up passing out after having a nosebleed due to the fact she was just in a towel. Ichika though was now sitting on Takashi's lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips pressed to his own.

 _  
'Oh god I'll get hit for sure from this...she's either drunk or high since she's never been this bold in the past...'_ Takashi thought.

  
While Hisashi went to put Shizuka on the couch downstairs he ran into Rei who was in the same situation so clearly there must've been something in either the shampoo or the body wash it seems.

  
"You know Takashi...we keep putting off whatever talk we need to do..." Ichika sighed resting her head on Takashi's shoulder now.  
"Yeah we just never had the right time to speak." Takashi says.  
'Are we really having this conversation now?' Takashi thought.  
"Do you really still love her?" Ichika asked in a sad tone.  
"Why do you ask?" Takashi asked.  
"Because...in the past you always brought her up into our relationship or even our conversations..." Ichika said gripping his red shirt in her hands.  
"I used too...but honestly you've helped me move on." Takashi explains holding her close.  
"When did you realize it?" Ichika asked.  
"Oh the roof...as well as when I thought I would lose you." Takashi confessed.  
"Wait your..." Ichika asked shocked.  
"Yeah...I'm over Rei, I'm sorry I've been all about her for so long." Takashi sighed but smiled at her.

  
Ichika's blue eyes widen then she smiled and despite being out of it somehow both of them at times looked at each others lips before looking back into each others eyes as they began to slowly lean forwards toward one another and pressed a gentle kiss to one another lips.

  
Slowly though they began to get rather into it to where they were then making out, but when Takashi felt something starting to form on him he gripped her upper arms and pushed her off rather to quickly which shocked her.

  
"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Ichika asked shocked.  
"No...I just...I'm well...I think I'll be getting hard if we continue." Takashi blushed.

  
Ichika surprisingly laughed at that but stopped though she didn't get off his lap, that's when they heard a dog starting to bark, Takashi and Ichika both questioned what a dog could be doing out in the world like this suddenly.

  
"Even now some things never change." Takashi comments.  
"But it sounds close..." Ichika pointed out.

  
Takashi quickly went up and was later joined by Hisashi who heard it all as well, when the two went to where Hirano was on the balcony they noticed he was holding out a gun.

  
"Hirano-" Takashi said but stopped spotting the gun.  
"Bad news man..." Hirano says.

  
 _'They kept coming. It seemed like everywhere we went, they'd followed. Their hunger...it never ended. THEY never ended.'_ Takashi thought.


	7. Act 7: Dead Night And The Dead Ruck

Inside the apartment, Saeko was busy with making some large Bentos for everyone, outside, however...a guy with a two-barrel shotgun was laughing to himself as he killed zombies around her...though honestly, it was his own fault when loads of them surrounded him and ended up killing him.

  
Upon the balcony Saeko took the chance to look through the binoculars as well and the situation wasn't going well, things were getting so much worse. Not long later Ichika walked up to them and leaned slightly over the balcony looking out for whatever her eyes could see.

  
"What's wrong?" Ichika asked.  
"Things are getting much worse outside," Saeko says handing them over for Ichika to look.

  
Confused Ichika took the binoculars herself and raised them over her eyes, she ignored the guys for a moment as she looked around seeing nothing but idiots try to 'survive' while laughing away even though they were in a swarm of these undead bastards.

  
"You shoot them and then what?" Hirano asked.  
"I'll shoot them and protect-" Takashi started but was interrupted.  
"Have you forgotten? They react to sound." Saeko says walking away.  
"She's right, we need to keep it down," Ichika tells.  
"And as for the living, they just swarm around like bugs looking for the light. And for us, we need to stay in the dark. We're not capable of saving the live ones out there. Take a good lookout there and you better get used to it. I'm afraid just being manly isn't good enough to survive anymore. Especially if you wish to keep Ichika safe the most." Saeko explains then leaves.

  
Ichika didn't say much to Takashi on that but sadly Saeko was right...even if they could save those still alive there's no telling if they were sane still or not...Takashi later returned outside and placed his hand on Ichika's waist when he joined her at her side but got startled when she gasped.

  
"What is it, babe?" Takashi asked.  
"there's a little girl and her father!" Ichika says.  
"Wait what?" Hirano asked.

  
Ichika watched in utter horror as she saw the poor man who just wanted safety for his little girl only to receive a stab to the stomach, Ichika nearly screamed but she quickly covered her mouth and looked away hanging her head as she let out a few horrified sobs as silent as she could.

  
"Ichika what's wrong!?" Takashi asked.  
"H-He...They...." Ichika forced out.  
"They what?" Hirano asked.  
"Give me those," Takashi says.

  
Takashi took the binoculars and looked through them where his girlfriend was staring at and realized what she just witnessed as he then saw the little girl crying calling out for her daddy. Even Takashi couldn't stand seeing that, next thing Takashi and Ichika heard was two gunshots.

  
Looking over they noticed Hisashi and Hirano with the guns, seems like they saw it too. Takashi and Ichika looked at one another giving a silent nod towards one another as apparently, they had the same idea.

  
"That's what you ugly deadbeats get for trying to go after a little girl. You want something to eat? Why not chew on one of these...ready...aim...Dinner time!" Hirano says.  
"I think you said you didn't want to shoot? That you didn't want to attract their attention." Takashi teased.  
"IT'S A LITTLE GIRL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" Hirano shouts.  
"You two go get her! We'll cover you from up here." Hisashi says.  
"Ichika makes sure you take that crossbow, you might be able to put it to good use," Hirano says.  
"Sure thing." Ichika smiled and nodded her head.

  
Walking back inside Ichika had grabbed the crossbow and made sure to place an arrow inside first before strapping it to her back, Takashi grabbed the crowbar. Both of them walked down the stairs and met up with Rei who was left on the steps when they told her they'd be back later since they both were gonna go save the little girl who needed help.

  
Once outside the couple made way for the bike, it was discussed that they couldn't count on the gun much but honestly, the bike would make even more noise...not to mention Ichika was limited on the arrows she used so she'd have to take extra precaution when using them since she'd have to grab whatever ones she used back.

  
"I'll be careful, Takashi you'll handle any that are nearby me right?" Ichika asked with a smile.  
"You bet." Takashi agreed.  
"Besides Hirano and Hisashi will also be giving us some cover fire so they will also be helping out," Ichika explains.

  
Getting ready Takashi placed on some fingerless gloves and activated the engine of the bike, Ichika quickly wrapped her arms around Takashi and later took off, when he drove outside one by one the zombies around them fell in certain area's as Hirano and Hisashi aimed.

  
When they got close Takashi then took a sharp turn to shove aside one of the zombies near the gate and just as he pulled in the tires ran over one of the already dead zombies making both Takashi and Ichika suddenly fall off the bike and have it crash into the house in front of them all.

  
Quickly getting back on their feet as Hisashi and Hirano took shots at any zombies that tried to enter the place Takashi and Ichika focused on getting to the girl. Ichika crouched near the girl and used her crossbow at a few of them as each time she restored the arrow.

  
"Don't worry sweetie we're here to help you," Ichika said smiling at the girl over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, your gonna be just fine." Takashi smiled.

  
While Takashi made sure to bash in the heads of any zombie near Ichika when she went to retrieve the arrows already used he also made sure they both stayed near the girl to ensure her safety. Since the gate was shut and locked now taking care of those inside the area was much easier...but when Takashi's back was turned he didn't notice the zombie behind him.

  
"There's one behind you!" The girl shouts.  
"Shit!" Takashi says.

  
When he was about to reach for the gun in his pocket and arrow suddenly was sent through the zombie's forehead, stumbling away he watched the zombie fall to the ground and soon all eyes were on Ichika who was seen glaring at the thing.

  
"Babe we are trying to keep it as quiet as we can." Ichika sighed.  
"Sorry about that, but thanks for saving my ass." Takashi smiled.  
"Whatever idiot." Ichika laughed and went to pull the arrow out.

  
Though sadly the three of them including the dog that was trying to protect the little girl were rather trapped there. So that resulted in the others to come to rescue them somehow. The little girl stood close to both of them but when it was mentioned what could happen with her dad Takashi took it upon himself to cover the man's face with a white shirt and picked out a small purple flower.

  
"He died trying to protect you, your father was a great man," Takashi said after he placed the white shirt over the man's head and held out the flower to the girl.  
"He loved you right up until the very end, all he ever wanted was for you to be safe," Ichika adds.

  
When the little girl placed the flower over her father she continued to cry, Takashi and Ichika were on both of her sides, she ended up crying on Takashi's chest as Ichika gently rubbed her back in hopes to comfort the poor girl.

  
"Listen, sweetie, we need to try to be quiet the noise will only bring more of them," Takashi said gently.  
"Can we get away from them?" She asked.  
"We're gonna try honey," Takashi tells her.  
"But can't we just go above all of them?" She asked.  
"Kids smarter than I thought," Ichika says.  
"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.  
"The ledge, if we walk carefully and try not to make any noise it could be possible," Ichika explains pointing to the ledge.

  
Meanwhile, the others were busy quickly packing up the humvee, as things finished Hirano and Hisashi commented on how Takashi and Ichika could get closer when Hirano noticed what the couple was doing and smirked.

  
Back with them they carefully took steps forwards as Takashi was holding the girl on his back while Ichika was behind him holding the dog in her arms. They took it slow since balance was highly needed as loads of the zombies were on one side and about a few here and there were in the front yards of certain homes.

  
"Arent' you scared?" Takashi asked the girl.  
"I am, how about you?" She asked.  
"No way! I mean a little..." Takashi tells her.  
"You're not fooling me, hun. He's terrified, sweetie." Ichika says then spoke to the girl.  
"Babe come on..." Takashi groans which made the girl giggle.

  
What the girl said next though made them freeze, poor girl had to go to the bathroom...Takashi swallowed his pride and told her to just go on ahead, Ichika made sure to look away but things got her worried when one of the zombies suddenly grabbed Takashi's shoe having him stumble back and have Ichika take a few steps back as well.

  
"Takashi are you okay?" Ichika quickly asked.  
"Y-Yeah..." Takashi replied.

  
This was when neither Takashi nor Ichika knew if they'd make it out of this mess, thankfully though the others began to arrive which made Takashi carefully turn around to send a smile towards Ichika who smiled back in return.

  
"Hang on just a little bit longer!" Takashi tells the girl.  
"Help just arrived!" Ichika smiled.  
"Takashi, Ichika! Hurry up!" Rei says.  
"Easier said than done!" Takashi replied.

  
As Saeko, Hirano and even Hisashi were taking care of a few zombies Takashi and Ichika were carefully walking across the ledges trying to make it to the humvee in one piece together. One by one each zombie fell and later there was enough room for Takashi and Ichika to jump on the humvee.

  
"Are they friends of yours?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah, really good friends," Takashi tells her.  
"The best." Ichika smiled.  
"This is the last ride to get to the other side of the river, are you two going to get in?" Saeko asked.  
"Course we are," Takashi tells her.  
"Hell yeah!" Ichika laughs.

  
Both Takashi and Ichika safely made it on the humvee together and despite the room, everyone was able to head on inside from the opening up top, it was there that everyone learned of the little girl's name - Alice.

  
 _'Somehow we managed to get out of there. But that only meant we survived another day. Now...now we had to find a way to cross the river to find our family. And to hopefully meet up with Ichika's mother...'_ Takashi thought.


End file.
